1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric fans and, more specifically, to a fan speed control fur use in an electric fan to control the operation speed of the fan motor, which has a simple circuit structure that is highly reliable and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fan speed control devices for electric fans commonly include tow types, namely, the mechanical type and the electronic type. Conventional mechanical fan speed controls commonly use a press-button switch or rotary switch to control shift contacts of the fan motor. The user needs to press the press-button switch or rotate the rotary switch to the desired speed position when changing the speed of the fan. Conventional electronic fan speed controls commonly comprise an electronic fan speed control circuit installed in the electric circuit of the fan, and a touch-control or remote-control panel disposed at the base of the fan for enabling the user to drive the fan speed control circuit to change the speed of the fan motor. The conventional mechanical type and electronic type fan speed control devices are commonly complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.